


break up w/ ur gf, im bored

by zxca



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drama, F/F, Gossip, Hijinks & Shenanigans, House Party, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I literally have no idea, I need sleep, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Mean Girls, NOT between catradora. I READ THAT FIC. IT KILLED ME., POV Alternating, POV Outsider, Party, Popularity, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Song: break up with your girlfriend i'm bored (Ariana Grande), Teenage Drama, Theft, Useless Lesbians, could be crack, dramatic catra, everyone's still different species, just slow yo, mean girl catra, smh, why is it gonna be on every single work i make, why is that a tag and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxca/pseuds/zxca
Summary: “Listen, fine, but if you even talk to me, or….” Glimmer trailed off, leaving the room in silence. Everyone had had their eyes fixed on the two, ready to hop on another drama train.Catra didn't even seem to be focused anymore though, instead looking over her shoulder (with irritating ease.)"And who are you?"She was looking directly at Oliver.No.Absolutely not.------everyone thinks catra's trying to get with adora's boyfriend.inspired by watching/reading people dispute the meaning of break up w/ ur gf im bored. whether its gay or not. (its not gay for ariana, but its gay for me.) ...keyword, inspired- this shit took its own plotline
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), i'll add them as they appear - Relationship
Comments: 29
Kudos: 118





	1. /one/ birthday party.... get it?

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyyy..... hey.... how yall doin,,,
> 
> im not even a huge fan of ariana grande, but listening to her songs always gives me light hearted story ideas to do with catradora. and this is one of my maladaptive daydreams :)

Neon lights and pounding music filled her house while people crowded tightly together, practically writhing in unison to the heartbeat. Despite the intense stuffiness and continuous need to ward off any pervs that approached her or any of her friends, Glimmer absolutely loved throwing parties.

She didn’t get to often, but that was because she’d made the active decision of befriending _Adora Grayskull,_ the sweetheart of high school. Stumbling into BM like a lost puppy, Glimmer found it in herself to adopt her, per say. The rest is history.

The bass was so loud, it slightly rattled the furniture of her living room. Glimmer also almost spilled her drink, but she’d been able to stabilise the red cup without any alcohol getting lost. Someone cheered her on, probably drunk.

Anyways, Adora is _very_ focused on her studies. Not in the same way Entrapta (the techy) is, where such interest stemmed from pure passion, but purely from the girl’s crippling anxiety and fear of failure.

What she failed to notice in herself was that she did practically amazing in everything school-related, and in doing so was neglecting her own well-being and mental health. The amount of times that Glimmer had to personally drive over to the apartments by school, (a short drive, but nonetheless) and drag that bitch into her own bed by her permanent ponytail, was genuinely phenomenal. Seriously. Bow’s her witness, and he does not lie.

Speaking of Bow… He’d disappeared off to somewhere. Not like that was a problem, but he usually stayed by her side at parties.

Either way, despite Adora’s frequent protests, the party was dedicated to her for her birthday. Pictures of the blonde were printed out, courtesy of her mother (who just thought this was a birthday party and was away with her dad for that exact reason) and stapled everywhere. On the walls, in the sink, underneath the sofa- yeah. Glimmer wouldn’t call it an elaborate prank- personally, it’s more of a debt paid. She didn’t work for free, Adora had to pay _sometimes._

Drinks were generously served, and a playlist was specially curated in collaboration with her and Sean (or Sea Hawk,) with all of Adora’s favourite songs. The lights she had brought specifically for this occasion emitted only red and purple, because Adora actually despised how cold cool tones were. In response they shoved the blue and pink lights into the basement and ignored their existence.

Too long didn’t read, the whole party was dedicated to her best friend, just to get her to loosen up on her _birthday_ for star’s sake.

And if you were to ask Glimmer right now, how it was going, she’d reply with… She had no idea. Bow and Adora had somehow gone missing in her own house before the actual ceremony began and it had only been 2 hours into the event, too. There were also a lot of complete strangers in her house, most definitely from their university however (she had begged Huntara, the oldest student currently at school, to bounce the mansion. She’d only agreed after she promised pay,) so no one could tell her anything of use. They all had heard of Adora but didn’t know her.

Okay, this was not working. She poured her drink out in the sink after promptly shuffling to her kitchen and headed back out with a new game plan in mind. Glimmer needed the best friend squad in the same place for the cake ceremony and all that jazz, after they’d conveniently dropped off the face of Earth.

This time, she was going to ask around for Adora’s boyfriend, Oliver. If she were to locate him, she’d immediately find Adora.

_The two were inseparable, literally. They’d barely ever talk but when they’d do, they’d be glued to the hip._

Glimmer approached a nearby Lizardfolk, and boom, gold at first attempt.

“Hey, have you seen Oliver Benchman anywhere?”

He smiled at her, and swiftly signed. _The captain of the football team? He’s with his girlfriend in that big room at the back. Think it’s a lounge._

“Thank you _so_ much. Thank you!” And with that, Glimmer practically teleported to the empty study (?) room that she and Bow had emptied for the party, right at the back of her house.

The lights were off, curtains shut (as if there was any light coming in, really) and a large group of students that she failed to recognise at first glance were sat in a circle, drinks in hand. In said group was Bow, Adora and Oliver, sat together in the corner. Jackpot.

“And where’d you guys go off to? If you don’t tell me before dipping, I _will_ have a heart attack at 17, guys.”

“Hey Glim! Oh, my stars, we never meant to leave you!” Bow had got up after she’d arrived and tackled her into a warm hug. Glimmer chuckled as she held him back with just as much force, warmth and a panging feeling fluttering in her gut.

“Hi Glimmer! We were… playing truth or dare? I don’t know buutttt I feel really good!”

“Oh yeah, Adora’s also a huge lightweight.”

“I’m _not_ a lightweiiig…” Interrupted by her boyfriend, the blonde laughed as he attacked her with a flurry of cheek kisses.

“Yes, you are, babe.”

Jesus, they were sickly sweet. Their PDA was surprisingly cute but holy hell was it intense. You’d be sitting at a breakfast diner at 6 in the morning and they’d already be complimenting each other’s hair in the form of haikus. Glimmer laughed boisterously at her own analogy, attracting a few glances from the circle behind them. Huh, maybe she was less sober than she thought. She sat down.

“Guys lay off for each other, for like 3 minutes please. You guys can bone when you get home.” Bow giggled at Glimmer’s bluntness. Her heart rate sped up. ( _She’d been dealing with his face for since they were 4 years old. Sometimes she’d think that her heart wouldn’t be able to take it, but then again, she’d survived for over 10 years.)_

“Actually, Glimmurrrr, we haven’t done…. You know, yet.” Glimmer didn’t know what to be more surprised about- the fact that they hadn’t been banging each other every night or the fact that they barely ever seemed to have any sexual tension, which she assumed was released.. _._ Then again, Adora never could explain things with true clarity. This information would be best absorbed in the future when they’d both be sober.

“Babe! _Let’s_ keep that to ourselves.” He almost seemed embarrassed. Glimmer raised an eyebrow. She thinks that the next part was supposed to be a whisper, but she heard it anyways. “I don’t want them to know that I have trouble turning you on!”

God damnit, where were the noise cancelling headphones. Bow just gave her a withering look before he decided that he wanted to leave Glimmer to fend for the couple herself by collecting up the used red cups and heading to the kitchen, she presumes.

Glimmer had accepted her fate when someone called from the other side of the room.

“Another round of truth or dare! We’re passing a bottle around!”

The cake could wait.

* * *

Catra hadn’t planned on going to another party (she had exams to revise for, believe it or not), until she heard about the party that Sparkles was holding a week ago, and how everyone at school was invited.

As much as the magicat found Glitter _jarring,_ she had to admit, she threw killer parties. It was also funny, because Catra was the _only_ person (along with a few other jerks) that had been banned from her house. Despite this, Catra found herself crashing every single one of them, and Sparkles seemed to have given up giving a shit at that point.

The tiny fuck loathed her guts for some reason, but Catra wouldn’t deny that any form of attention rubbed her completely the _right way._ She liked the eyes on her at all times- she liked the rumours and the talk. They were all occurrences that came with being the most notorious hybrid in school, and she fucking keened in it.

For some reason, she had a seriously promiscuous reputation. She blew some random jock in a locker for 100 bucks a year ago and suddenly she was the school ‘slut.’ The rumours spread so fast that she’d be ‘getting railed on the science teacher’s desk at lunch’ or be ‘taken from behind in the high school amphitheatre’, or fuck, she’d be taking ‘4 dudes at once.’ Like, _alright,_ but whatever. Ha. All the more eyes on her she guessed.

As she pulled up, carpooling with Scorpia, and stepped out, all the eyes of people she did not know, and did not make an effort to know, turned to her. Sparkles literally thrived off her daddy’s money, so the fucking lawn was humongous, making everyone seem like tiny ants, already insignificant as they are.

Despite jealousy’s head reeling in her gut, the long entrance to the mansion gave her time and space to make her typical entrance. She’d learnt that catering to her image just drew more eyes on her, so it was almost second nature now- strutting down the path with Scorpia behind her (intimidation factor.) The epitome of sexiness. Made her feel good.

She then found herself face to face with Hunter? Huntee? Eh. She just rolled her eyes and waved her in, despite clearly knowing very well that she was on the blacklist. Miss Butch was acquainted with the fact that Catra D'riluth would find a way in, one way or another.

“Catra! Are you excited, ‘cause I’m excited! We’re hanging out again, and you know this is the second time this month! That was, two times more than last month!”

“Scorpia, shut it.”

“Of course, of course! Sorry… here.” Scorpia, in an unneeded apology (not that Catra would actually have the guts to tell her how much of a shit friend she was) decided to hold the grand doors of the mansion open for her. Internally sighing at her own cowardice, she barely acknowledged her friend’s efforts and just walked in.

Catra hated delving deep in her mind, and instead of trying to confront the guilt ( _the self-hatred)_ , she’d rather be distracted. So, without looking back, she began to push people out her way with one goal in mind: pissing Glitter _off._

* * *

Glimmer cackled as Adora had to take her first shot, previously diving headfirst into the dares and truths thrown her way (probably because of her first drink.) This time however, Glimmer had given something that she knew that the blonde would rather swing a sledgehammer at her car than do.

The dare was to eat 5 of those salt sweets that Glimmer had a whole box of in her cabinets (they were good, sue her.)

The game had been going on for over 2 hours, only gaining members as time went on and garnering interest. Bow, lying on her right was absolutely _gone,_ (and not dead, because Glimmer had enforced limits for the sake of her friends,) playing Subway Surfers on her phone after she’d given it to him. The blue light that shone on his face, was awfully bright compared to the dark that enveloped the room, and probably one of the only light sources. While on her left, Adora was hacking on alcohol.

Oliver was chatting to some dude on the football team, slightly distanced from their little trio (she was not at all that invested in him in the first place, so Glimmer didn’t really care.) They weren’t all that close, and the only memorable interaction she could associate with Adora’s boyfriend had been when they’d (she and Bow) interrogated him to see if he were worthy of the dumb blonde.

Ha. Adora had been _exasperated._ In the end, he passed the test, and here they were. Yeah, the dude seemed fine, for now. No to-be corpses yet.

“ _Glimmer…_ I feel sick…” And oops, she spoke too soon.

“Do you feel sick, sick? Or like, nauseous.”

“Nau… shush.” Her pronunciation would’ve been funny if she wasn’t going to throw up all over her carpet.

“Hey, Oliver. I’m taking your girlfriend to the bathroom, she feels sick.” The other strangers playing had lost interest and continued the game after the brief stall in action. Someone would probably be making out with their best friend’s boyfriend, or something, soon. Always lovely to be in the middle of.

Oliver hadn’t replied, probably too invested in his conversation- or drunk. Glimmer just shrugged, prodded Bow from the floor to tell him where she’s going, and throttled Adora as gently as possible up off the floor that she was now lying face first on.

They headed up, Adora only hacked in front of the toilet for a bit, not throwing up after all. They went back down on the condition that Adora doesn’t touch another drink for the rest of the night.

And suddenly, everything had happened in the time that she and Adora had went to the bathroom.

 _Catra D'riluth._ She’d actually hoped that the girl just hadn’t had the time to attend this party, but alas.

“Hey Sparkles.” She ignored her and made her way back to Bow while simultaneously dragging Adora by the hand like a child.

“When did _she_ get here!” Glimmer began the whisper shout match. Bow seemed to have sobered up a bit in the past hour.

“When I say now, I mean, literally right now. A second before you came back.”

“ _What is she doing here!_ She’s not allowed to _be_ here.”

“Glim, you say this every time. She just sneaks in, I think.”

Glimmer wasn’t even listening, the red fury crawled up her back and coloured her vision. She _fucking loathed D'riluth_. The girl only knew how to homewreck, bitch, and moan. Glimmer had no idea what pleasure she drew from making fun of innocent students in the hallway, but she seemed to get off _just fine._

She finally dropped Adora’s hand, right into Oliver’s lap with no warning, and headed over.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

“Like anyone, Glitter, for some booze and fun. Got a problem?” Yes, she did. She was about to drag that bitch out the front, but she kept going. “Seems pretty dramatic, being pissy with me when you yourself said all seniors were invited. I even brought Scorpia. You’d be kicking her out along with me.”

Always. This. Card.

Scorpia deserved way better than D'riluth. Everyone and their mother knew that. What could Glimmer do really? Ugh.

“Listen, fine, but if you even talk to _me, or_ ….” Glimmer trailed off, leaving the room in silence. Everyone had had their eyes fixed on the two, ready to hop on another drama train.

Catra didn't even seem to be focused anymore though, instead looking over her shoulder (with irritating ease.)

"And who are _you_?"

She was looking _directly_ at Oliver.

.

.

.

No.

Absolutely not.


	2. takes /two/ to tango... get it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer almost loses her fucking marbles and Catra tries to decipher her own motivations... after fucking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why was this painful to write? also WHY AM I ACTUALLY UPDATING THIS IS SHOCKING AM I ACTUALLY DEDICATING MYSELF TO SOMETHING.
> 
> this is chill,,, i actually didn't write this at like 3am (maybe like once but it was only a paragraph or two.) an accomplishment if i say so myself. the comments really motivated me, so thank you to the 4 commenters- you guys overloaded me with sweetness and the motivation i needed.

“Woah, woah. He’s taken by my best friend, back off.” Catra stared blankly at her for a few seconds, then seemed to catch up to speed. “Are you j _ust_ processing the girl sat in his lap? For fuck’s sake.”

“…Guess I am.” What the fuck?

“I’m being serious.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Glimmer if she hadn’t known the bitch would’ve gotten her hopes up, but she knew better. “But… I don’t really think I _care.”_

Fuck _no._ She was not going to deal with this. Not in a million years.

But as the magicat basically strutted past her, brushing aggressively against her shoulder, that reality seemed to slip away as quick as it flashed before her eyes. Tail lashing in a smug contentment, Glimmer felt angry, white heat flush her cheeks. (She knew she looked like a tomato; thank _you_ Bow for pointing that out a few years prior. It had been the only thing she thought about for a while, but then Bow had assured Glimmer that it was cute… Mixed feelings.)

Unconsciously her hands clenched, finding crutch on a nearby desk. She felt the dozen eyes on her- on the situation. This was fine. Perfectly fine. At least- at least they’d see how much of a _bitch_ and _homewrecker (_ was that the word?) the magicat was. She didn’t need to get involved. Everything was fine.

.

.

.

Glimmer was absolutely going to have to get involved. For just as much her sake as for Adora’s.

She could practically feel the blonde’s pain already, and it drummed through her heart and sank like a weight dragging her guts down to her feet. The guilt and the panic already rushed to her head.

Glimmer knew that Adora would be a wreck. Her boyfriend of 7 months leaving her for a _fucking rat._ Energy seemed to drum through her veins as she whipped around, following right behind the sly cat in the dim room. All because of an ice-cold, insensitive _whore._

This was _her_ house. She had every right to kick. Her. _Out._

But before she could even do anything, Catra had already begun twisting sweet, sweet normalcy.

“Hey… handsome.” Glimmer thought she actually threw up in her mouth, the acidic taste mixing horridly with her new headache. Reign it in. The situation was already out of her hands and she was failing Adora and _she needed to control it-_

“H-hey, Catra right?” Oh, fuck no, he didn’t. Oliver was unaware of the demon he had just released upon himself. “You need something…?”

Adora was literally sat on his lap, eyes clearly fuzzy and head drooping on his chest. The _fucking_ audacity- _Glimmer was going to throttle that fuc-_

“Hm… How about a dance? Get in with the action instead of hiding away in the back.”

“ _DO YOU NOT SEE ADORA IN HIS LAP_?” Screeching, Glimmer whipped her hands back and promptly whacked it with no restraint against the corner of the coffee table she had been using for support. The pain seemed to ground her back to reality, she thinks.

“…Hm… Adora?” Her tail whipped backwards, making her look like a spy absorbing information to use in their favour later. Glimmer felt sick.

“Yes, _Adora._ His _girlfriend.”_

“Oh, that’s nice to know.”

Glimmer was going to rip her ears off.

“Anyways, _Oliver.”_ The shivers that he felt were displayed to the whole room, and everyone was still thoroughly invested. Someone’s flash went off, and if Glimmer turned a bit to her right she’d have seen phones recording the whole situation. “What do you say?”

“I-I, okay. Let’s go…”

She couldn’t believe it.

Oliver stumbled while getting up, anything but shoving the girl off his lap (who was still seemed oblivious), deafening in the otherwise silent area, and offered a hand to the devil. Catra just smiled, let out an obnoxious giggle (that Glimmer is certain will ring in her ears, every second of the day,) and took the offending gesture.

As he lead her out, even opening the _goddamn_ door, Oliver turned to Glimmer and whispered something rushed and light.

“You can take care of Adora, right?”

Glimmer didn’t even have the time to dropkick the dude (then absolutely _obliterate_ Catra,) as he was rushed out the door, chatter from the living room suddenly loud as the door swung open, neon lights flashing through and illuminating the two.

“Bow, I-I can’t handle this right now.” The night was still young, which only meant more time for more _disaster_ to strike. Her hands shook in place as she stumbled backwards onto the wall. Hushed whispers echoed throughout, the gossip picking up after the main attraction had gone. Few had followed out the door with them, (and many had just naturally migrated), and it only made Glimmer more disorientated than she already was.

She had had _one_ drink. It felt more like someone had charged into her, full speed, armed with a trusty sledgehammer.

“Me neither Glimmer, me neither…” Bow had looked completely lost, but Glimmer was there when the realisation of _what the fuck_ just happened dawned on his face.

“What if I called the police on my ow-“

“So let’s just not handle- “

Glimmer’s brows furrowed as she spun around to face the boy.

“SHE JUST STOLE ADORA’S _BOYFRIEND.”_

“Glimmer...”

“Are you _kidding me_ Bow, we have to do something or I-I,”

“Adora’s more important. We need to focus on her Glim. As much as I understand how bad you want to deck them, we have to prioritise.”

“Bow _.”_

“Plus, you don’t know for certain if she did, you know, steal her boyfriend. They could be just dancing.” Glimmer knew that Bow did not in the slightest agree with what he had just said. “It’s extremely important that we don’t rush face first into conflict, even if it’s absolutely _adorable,_ and noble, and brave _.”_

Glimmer could only look up at Bow, brows furrowed, eyes wide and filled with dread. Then her body sagged as she finally let go of the tension. Darn it, Bow. You and your _everything._ She sighed.

The fire in her bones no longer roared, but only burned brighter.

“…Fine.”

Bow immediately lit up.

“W-we need to get Adora into the spare room. Upstairs is mostly guarded off for the party, so I guess we’re retiring early. Uh, there’s a pretty good chance she didn’t grasp what was, you know. But there’s also a pretty good chance she did. We can’t risk that.”

“Of course. Your party night’s always do seem to get ruined anyways, you know cause of… D’ri-“

“Don’t mention that… _whore_ to me. You’re right, but… Let’s just go.”

And with that, they turned to see Adora completely minding her business, a dopey smile on her face as she’s the one now fiddling with Glimmer’s phone. Her body was relaxed, and she just seemed _happy._

The dread amplified.

* * *

_Wow,_ was he easy. All she had to do was look at him, _hinting,_ and he came scrambling to her like a chick would do to their mother. The power she had made her stomach swirl in excitement, as she dragged him to the dance floor, right next to that tiny disco ball that Sparkles always set up- feeling the lights dancing across her face. People hushed to stare and watch.

The dude… Owen (?) must’ve had a few drinks, but he obviously was _not_ drunk. In all actually, he seemed increasingly more sober as he spoke with Catra. One look at him and Catra knew immediately that he was the type to flirt around in an effort to avoid commitment. She wondered how he ended up scoring someone like… _Adora._ It was always the shitbags that’d deceive the pretty girls.

Ugh. Whatever.

They’re probably not that different anyway- the princess would probably go apeshit on her at school, as if it doesn’t take two to tango.

She snatched an empty cup from the side stool and grabbed some random alcoholic drink, pouring some out and sweetly handing it over to her new boy toy. He took the drink without a second thought (quite dangerous if you’d ask Catra. People out their roofie other’s drinks, its rule number one- don’t take drinks that are offered to you if you don’t want to get drugged. The dude had no reason to worry, Catra would never stoop that low,) drank some and placed his sweaty hand on hers to drag her to the centre.

Catra hadn’t even looked at the guy; this was more to do with riling up Glitter more than she already was, for the simple reward of quality entertainment and _attention_. Shit, Catra loved the attention. She had a feeling that DT was rubbing off on her a little too much, but once again, it took two to tango. They both revelled in the drama and gossip, and it’s why they’d made such good friends.

“Let’s give everyone a show.” He literally choked, and she fought the urge to groan. What was he? The captain of the football team? Jesus.

She flipped over so her back was pressed up against his chest and begin rocking with the music. To others, it would look like grinding, but there was too much space for it really to count. Boy toy ate it up anyways, rocking with her. Catra heard a few flashes go off, and it fed the roaring beast in her gut. Her grin was so wide, her cheeks began to hurt, and she rocked her head back- just to add to the scene.

Then, in the back of her mind, Catra remembered that she’d lost Scorpia _immediately_ since arriving. Nothing too big.

The song changed, and a few people joined the dance floor. The nagging in her mind did not stop however, and Catra cursed her conscience when it came to Scorpia. Once again. The girl was an angel, who Catra didn’t deserve. The least she could do was check she wasn’t dead.

Thing is, she couldn’t afford just ditching the boy across from her. Internally groaning, this time she cursed her inability to back down. For fuck’s sake.

“How about… we head to the garden? I need to find my friend, just to check on her. Then, we can… go upstairs. What about it, _babe?”_

Catra spied the initial look of annoyance on his face, but it was then replaced in a flash with compliance. Guess he must be used to it by now, fucking player. She grabbed his hand and lead him through the kitchen to the back garden (more like a bloody field.) The blinds were down from where Glitter and her princess squad were hanging out, and she felt slightly disappointed. Whatever, she had plenty other opportunities to stir something bigger up.

And just as she’d suspected, Catra found Scorpia, cross legged and next to some blonde chick that had a few too many flowers in her hair to be normal.

“Wildcat!” And- her ribs were crushed.

“…I-I _told_ you not to call me that…” Her breath was _gone_ , and she had to remind herself not to drag this on any longer cause of the dude waiting on them. “Just… checking on you.”

Scorpia gasped so loud, Catra’s sure that a bird flocked away from the sudden noise. The girl at her side still had a serene smile, barely flinching (surprising.) “You _do_ care for me! I knew you did! Anyways! Look! Meet Perfuma! She’s so nice, and she’s a part of the gardening club and I can’t believe I hadn’t met her before and oh my gosh I’m so excited for you to mee-“

“Scorpia! I, I’m kind of busy okay? Keep hanging out with the hippie chick or something. I only came her to check on you- that’s it. Leave it.”

She was fine. No need to drag this one any longer.

With that, Catra turned away and headed for Oval… And curiously, she caught sight of a frown gracing the hippie’s face. She ignored it.

Ophillip clearly was impatient, but also clearly trying to mask it. Catra played dumb, grabbing that god awful sweaty hand, and dragging him back inside. The sky was dark, so they had to trample over weird plants and scratchy branches as they had no sense of real direction. A guttural groan was building up, and her head was certainly going to start pounding, but she kept her noise to herself no matter how much she wanted to rip the stupid weeds out the fucking ground.

But then they finally arrived inside, brushing off any leaves stuck on their legs and shuffling their feet against that misplaced mat leading out- and she heard the shrill screech of Glimmer from the other room.

Her brows lost their tension, mischief swelling inside instead. _Too_ perfect.

You see, the only available way upstairs was through that backroom that she’d mentioned before. Catra would have to pass by Glow, meaning that she could feed off of their reaction and break the two up-

Uh.

Yeah, whatever. Just to annoy sparkles.

Owl was still following behind her like a dog, edging closer and closer to her as time went on. She needed to do this fast if she didn’t want to end up decking him to Mars. It was no secret to herself that she _did not_ like him. Football… fucker or not.

As they entered the hallways, and began manoeuvring to the back, a few gasps broke out. Good. The message was getting across. Once they were close, Owl boy seemed to hesitate and pull her back.

“How about we head into the bathroom on this floor. I have uh, a few friends…” You mean your girlfriend and her feral bodyguards, that lying shit. He probably thought she was too dumb to realise that he was taken when Flicker was screeching in her face. “They’d tease me real bad. Plus, Glimmer… You guys don’t seem to get alo-“

“I can deal with it, babe. Plus, they’re your _friends._ They shouldn’t be making fun of you _anyways.”_ (Catra almost gagged at the baby voice that she somehow picked up when speaking to him. It’s chill though. It worked.)

“U-uh, yeah…”

Owl _clearly_ was prepared and expecting head tonight. Ew.

Finally, she swung the door open and acted as if getting to that _bed upstairs_ was the single most important thing in the world- ruffling her hair, giggling and dragging owl boy so hard that he almost tripped. She was met with the image of Sparkles and her boyfriend at the foot of the stairs, the blonde princess sagging between them as they tried to get her up the hall. Their heads whipped around immediately to the disturbance, and Catra practically cackled.

Before coming into view, Catra also made sure to rub some of her lipstick across her cheek- just for the effect, you know?

And, was it _good._ Catra should’ve brought a camera or something.

The scandalised look on Glitterbomb’s face was _so fucking_ worth it, holy shit. Catra couldn’t fight the second huge grin of the day from her face, looking back to the frilly girl as she overtook them and stuck her tongue out. Catra could see lover boy trying to avoid eye contact with the trio as if his life depended on it (which it probably did.)

But then something caught her off guard.

As she looked down to just _laugh,_ the blonde’s eyes met her own. Her face was rid of all knowledge and just radiated _innocent._ It was almost as if she had no idea what was going on. That… That couldn’t have been possible- could it? No one could be that…

Catra unconsciously halted, face faltering.

Instead of looking at her _boyfriend,_ her eyes remained on Catra. Eyes wide and _blue_ and pure. No. She’s probably an annoying fuck. Move on. Move on. Shit, she was going to commit to memory who had ‘stolen her boyfriend.’ Why did she not want her to? What?

And… she was still staring at her, directly into her soul.

She felt her heart sink, so she grabbed Mr Owl and shot up the stairway.

No. She couldn’t feel shit _now._ She had a plan- the result… the result would be worth it…

_Keep telling yourself that. You’re tearing them a part for no reason. What were you expecting? What were you hoping for? What do you want, Catra?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've got the rough plot written down, but i do better when shitting ideas out of my head. so im trying to give myself that  
> freedom without planning every detail, because i know when i do that i lose interest and feel trapped.
> 
> sorry if there's any mistakes, i loathe editing and i unconsciously do it anyways, but i dont trust myself so yolo yall
> 
> thank you for reading! i keep needing to remind myself that im writing this for myself (lol) and i hope anyone who's reading this has a nice day/night!
> 
> (im trying, yo)


	3. /three/ bitches in the bed.... haha, get it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow argue, Catra drops the act and Adora is a morning person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey
> 
> im a huge perfectionist so i put a ton of pressure on myself so that my shit is good enough for people to not point out any discrepancies and shit, but in doing that i lose interest in writing and get seriously anxious.
> 
> i've decided im gonna go with the flow, cause this issss my first multichapter fic im actually putting effort in, and i need to get out of that habit with literally anything so i dont procrastinate as much!
> 
> if you cant tell i kin adora (and catra but that's besides the point.)

Shutting the door behind her, Glimmer felt nothing. Her face could not form a single emotion and her body felt like it had been run over by a semi-truck speeding down a highway. She watched as Bow took of Adora’s shoes, tossed them to the side and tried to push the giggling girl into the guest bed- this was _not_ going to be easy to explain to her parents.

That was fine.

The problem lied elsewhere… What in the holy seven fucks were Bow and Glimmer going to tell _Adora?_

_The truth, obviously._

That would absolutely break her heart, shut the fuck up.

_So, you’re going to keep lying to her?_

Piss fucking… shit cake. Glimmer sighed, finding comfort in her hands as she slightly groaned into them. Suddenly, a tiny whimper sounded from the other room, so Glimmer cracked her fingers to peek through.

“Bow…?”

He sighed, his body seeming to collapse into itself, and turned. A very forced smile was on his face, looking as his eyes were literally tearing up. Oh no.

“Hey, hey! No, it’s okay Bow. L-look, come here.” Opening her arms out, she beckoned him in for a hug. He immediately shot into her embrace, sinking down so his head was practically on her chest, and gave her the perfect reason to caress his head. “Don’t cry… I mean, _cry, but_ don’t you know? I need to shu-“

Bow laughed into her torso, and sweet relief filled her body.

“Confession, Glim.”  
“O-oh yeah?”

“I uh… also want to burn someone alive. And uh, I’m not worrying at a healthy level, you know?”

Glimmer chuckled as she began to rock him in his arms. “I once was told by a certain birdie that it’s okay to worry sometimes. That it’s okay to feel.”

“Very funny, Glim.” His arms tightened around her short frame, and Glimmer knew that his knees were probably hurting from bending down so far.  
“I _know_ … Plus, wanting to burn Catra alive is a _perfectly_ reasonable desire.”

Silence. Shit, did Glimmer say something wrong? The room had been dimmed previously so Adora could get some sleep, meaning that Glimmer could not at all decipher the face that Bow made. He then shuffled up, placing two hands securely on her shoulder.

Glimmer may as well have just lagged.

“I was… talking about Oliver. I wanted to, so call, _burn him_ alive.”

“What!?”

“Glimmer…”

“I’d like to remind you that this is _Catra’s fault,_ Bow?”

“I mean, sure, but we can both agree that Oliver was sober… right? He definitely knew what he was doing, he quite literally tried to avoid looking at us like it was the plague. And that’s the thing… he did it anyway.”

What the fuck? It was literally Catra’s fucking fault. The girl snuck into her party, purposefully stole someone’s _boyfriend_ for fucking fun and left Bow and Glimmer to deal with the debris, when she’d just move on and pretend.

“You don’t _get it_ Bow! She _knew_ he was taken- what fucking decent person does _that?”_

“I know. No decent person does that, but Glimmer you do realise that Oliver was just as involved in this whole situation, just as much as Catra?”

“This _isn’t about OLIVER!”_

“It, kind of is, Glim. Very much… It’s all about him.”

Glimmer had to calm herself down, just so she didn’t implode on the spot; she didn’t want to wake Adora up with her screaming. Sighing, eyes twisted shut and breathing heavy, she let go of Bow and buried her head in her hands.

“I just, fuck Bow. I can’t deal with heterosexuals. They’re like a whole other breed that I _just don’t understand.”_

“Honestly, same.”

They hummed in mutual agreement for the first time since the argument.

“Wait, what? _Bow?”_

“Oh, uh, I’m bisexual…. did you not… _WAIT.”_

“Dang, really? Cause same.”

“You’re bisexual?”

“Haha! Yeah!”

“ _Really?!"_

.

.

.

Catra and Owl headed up the stairs, out of sight from anyone else. The silence was alarming compared to downstairs, and it allowed her to hear the billowing wind outside in the cool night. Seeing as it was progressively getting stuffier, _despite_ the windows being wide open, it only pissed Catra off.

They entered a random side room, with a double bed and weird, modern furniture. It however lacked any decoration and shit, probably meaning that this was a guest room. (Only Sparkles and her _rich_ prude parents would have double beds in their guest rooms.) Either way, as soon as Catra entered the proximity of the room, she let go of the leash on her thoughts and left them to run wild.

The block was gone- she knew what she wanted. And in case you were wondering, it was not Owl.

Catra pushed him up against the wall, traced her nails across his arms down to his jeans and… Plucked his wallet right out his pocket and into her sleeve.

And the moment shattered, she pulled away, fighting the urge to just throw up on herself and slipped the wallet into her jacket- she hoped it was _at the very least_ 100\. She needed enough to pay rent.

“C-Catra?”

“Piss off, lover boy.” All sweetness in her voice was gone, replaced by her normal, low rasp. It was a wave of relief- she felt she could finally breathe again.

All the eyes on her, all the attention, negative or not, she had learned to love. (The key word there, being ‘learned.’) But shit got overwhelming _quick._ Men were easy targets. She’d done this many, many times before- yes, she knew this was illegal- but each time never got better than the last.

In the end, she needed to pay her _fucking landlord_ otherwise she’d be evicted at the end of the month. Parties and gossip were all fun and games to everyone else, but it was… (partially that) and survival for Catra D’riluth. She didn’t have parental support, and minimum wage was simply not enough seeing as how the evil bitch of a landlord raised the rent each month as if she wouldn’t notice. She kind of needed the attention, so she could manipulate more men and afford groceries with their stolen cash, to put it bluntly. Brightmoon’s parties were always a good idea, and absolutely pissing off Sparkles was simply a plus.

It was easier when Catra pretended that she was normal and came to these parties to fuck around, (not to face the reality that she was dirt poor and desperate- again, she would never roofie someone. That shit’s nasty.)

“What the fuck!?” His face immediately became hostile. Catra tensed. Guess the act was off.

This time she needed to think. There were many outcomes to this whole ordeal, and you guessed it, most of them were bad. Fuck.

_Take advantage of the situation._

“Look. I think you think I’m stupid.” _Good. Keep going._ “I know you have a girlfriend- Sparkles was literally spitting in my face about it. I’m… not going to be the side hoe. Got it? You either break up with your girlfriend or _fuck off.”_

Jeez, she deserved an Oscar.

“I’m not doing that… You two-faced b-“

“Say it, I fucking dare you.” Her claws instinctively flexed; her anger unable to stay trapped inside. Owl sighed, hand pushing his hair back as if Catra was the frustrating one there.

“I don’t get it. You’ve been flirting with me all night and then you pull this shi-“

“You’re the one with the girlfriend, boy. You looked at me, pushed blondie off and literally followed me into the field in the pitch black to get what? Pussy? You’re the one in a committed relationship with the _high school sweetheart_ here, not me. Aren’t you guys supposed to stay loyal or something? Haven’t you realised I’ve been us-“ Catra stopped dead in her tracks. She was never this sloppy, she sounded too suspicious for someone who didn’t care for playing around (doesn’t mean she didn’t mean every word she said.) Fuck. “-undeniably interested in you? I-I’m looking for a serious relationship. And you’re clearly not as loyal as everyone says. So yeah.”

“That makes no sense?” Yes, Owl, she knows it doesn’t make sense. She was blasting bullshit out her ass. “You already fuck anything with a dick? Don’t pretend to be worth more than you are-“

“Are you objectifying me?”

“… A car’s more worth something if they haven’t been drive- “

“Oh, _fuck_ you. I have your wallet.” She spat it out on impulse, but she found that she didn’t regret it.

Silence. He patted his pocket, then his other- he found nothing there.

“ _You fucking- “_

“Your face looks exactly like a tomato right now.”

“- _THIEF.”_

“Please. What are you going to do? Tell everyone that I stole your wallet after _I_ tried to hook up with _you_? Last I knew, _you_ were the one ‘cheating’ on the most loved person in school, following the school pass-around like a cute little puppy. Remember, Owly, I’m single- you’re the one in a relationship.”

Nothing. His body was hunched over, and his face had a dark hue to it. Would probably be scary if Catra didn’t feel like laughing in his face.

“No words?”

“…I can report you to the head.”

“HA! They’d side with me. Remember… Adora? Why do you think I paraded you around like a fucking toy- cause I _liked you?_ In your dreams. Have fun trying to be taken seriously after this.”

“I’ll fucking _kill you.”_ Well.

He swung. Catra dodged, extended her claws, and slashed at his back. His scream of pain probably fucking echoed throughout the mansion, and it only brought her the bliss of joy. (This would all be perfect misinterpreted too.) Owl fell to his knees and clutched at his back. Boy, did he deserve that.

Catra had too much experience to be underestimated. A girl’s got to do what she’s got to do, you know.

And so, without a single scratch on her, she expertly swung the second-floor window of the bedroom open, hopped on to the sill and hooked on to a branch on a nearby tree to drop down (not before blowing a raspberry.) Easy shit, since she was a magicat and all. The first thing she then did was text Scorpia to pick her up and start to count the cash.

 _Shit!_ 180! And a few loose coins.

Grinning, she pocketed it all and tossed the wallet- ID and everything (just to make his life a little harder) into a nearby bush. If the dumbass were to follow this up with the police, (she knew that he wouldn’t- he lived in one of the mansions on the street,) they wouldn’t do anything. But, it was still nice being comforted by that fact.

Catra had obviously messed up around the end, telling the dude that his wallet had been stolen, by _her_ of all people too. Idiot. He’d probably not have known that it was Catra if she had just kept playing her part, and assumed he just dropped it on the floor somewhere, but for _some_ reason (she knew exactly what reason) she didn’t.

Catra would have stayed to fuck with Glitter for a bit too, just for fun, but it was the feeling she went too far this time that stopped her. (Adora Grayskull had gotten involved- even Catra wasn’t immune to the high school sweetheart syndrome. It was fucking stupid of her, going after Adora Grayskull's boyfriend, or _anyone’s_ boyfriend. And even if she may have had an ulterior motive- it was stupid, nonetheless. It was shameful to admit that she was bluffing, but it had worked, and she did _not_ want to go back and deal with that again.

Whatever. They could blame her for flirting, but they couldn’t blame her for it _working._

Cleaning off her outfit, she regulated her breathing, ready to go _home._

_She probably did Adora a favour anyway, even if it might have hurt her... Even if she’d hate Catra D’riluth for the rest of her life…_

_Catra didn’t want that._

She was already knee deep in shit, the guilt pooling in her stomach.

* * *

Adora groaned- the bright, piercing light of the day, peeking from the windows directly into her eyes. With a groan, she came to realise that 2 heavy bodies were weighing down on her- a hand grappled on her neck, a leg wrapped around an arm. It was a flurry of limbs that weren’t supposed to bend that way.

Lightly moving the hand off her neck, she tensed slightly and was greeted with a sequence of cracks from her lower back. Oh wow. She felt like she hadn’t moved in a century, and all she wanted to do in that current moment was _stretch._ Or go on a run?

(Blame her for being a morning person, she learnt not to care anymore.)

Adora peeked down and released a huge sigh of relief to see that it was only Bow and Glimmer- if it had been anyone else Adora would probably kick them off without hesitation. Oh, except her boyfriend of course. He came to the party, right? They hadn’t hung out in a while before, and it was a pleasant surprise to finally see him again. (At a party though? Eh.)

She didn’t feel fully 18, to be honest. And she didn’t enjoy not remembering anything that had happened last night, on her birthday. It was a shame, to be honest, but she trusted Glimmer- and she trusted that her friends had made it a good night for her, even if she may not have any memory of it to go back and revisit. It’s okay though; it was just a day. Plenty more good experiences to look forward to!

Adora accidentally lifted her leg only to realise Glimmer’s head resting smack dab on her knee, meaning that essentially Adora had just kicked her best friend. Holding her breath and suppressing the jolt of panic, she lowered it back down, fully parted her stomach from Bow’s arm pit and shuffled her other leg out.

It took a few minutes of slow, movement (which she is _not_ known for) until she was fully detangled from the pile. The amount of cracks that her body made were genuinely impressive as she stood and stretched in the morning light.

Adora began to slowly pad across the room, simultaneously fixing last night’s dress on her, when suddenly a flurry of pink and purple practically pinned her down to the floor.

She would’ve almost hit her head against the wood below if her shoes weren’t conveniently resting there to cushion the fall.

“Glimmer?” The girl practically panted above her, eyes wide with… panic?

.

.

.

“Adora, _don’t.”_ She was dead serious, and Adora’s breath caught in her throat. “If you want to preserve your sanity, stay. Right. _Here.”_

“I, uh… Okay?”

Oh no. Did she do something embarrassing last night? If that was the case, Adora’d have to kiss her future goodbye- especially if it was recorded. Oh no. Was it _recorded?-_

Glimmer then decided to do a full 360- tension leaving her body and a huge smile stretching her face.

“Omg, Adora! _Bi the way…”_

“Y-y… yeah?”

 _“_ I’m bi!”

Woah, wait what?

A brief moment of silence passed when Adora realised that she needed to process the information and reply.

“O-oh, that’s-“

“ME TOO! I’m bisexual too!” Bow’s outburst was decorated with a thud as he collapsed onto the floor, and off the bed. Glimmer immediately rushed off to his side, and Adora just sat there on the warm, wooden tiles- brain overloaded.

… And her heart full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that wasn't as painful for as it was for me when reading it back. have a nice day guys, and i'm sorry this already got kind of serious- im physically incapable of creating light hearted shit (WHY) 
> 
> ALSO I CANT DECIPHER BETWEEN RATINGS, i need to read up on the difference between mature/teen so i can see what i can add or not yk.
> 
> (im clearly using the notes to vent)
> 
> good day/night. LOL xxx WAP ! <3

**Author's Note:**

> this was written from 4am to 8am today, (uk) and i uh
> 
> this is not edited, so im sorry if its shitty- im not the strongest writer but i do need a creative output cuz i cant create digital art rn (no equipment.) maybe one day i can illustrate this? idk heehee michael jackson


End file.
